A Change in History
by kittycop
Summary: The rating will change soon anyway, this is about me(as a character) trveling back in time to save Earth. This summary is not good at all...


Disclaimer: People I don't own DBZ….I wish, so pleeez (with a cherry on top) don't sue me. Ok people this is my first fanfic. So if you need to add something, or wish that I would change something, please feel free to e- mail me: kittycopsailors@hotmail.com or if you want just write in the review.  
  
Reviews+ Good Statements= new chapter  
  
It's cold very cold. All I hear is nothing. My planet has been destroyed while I was visiting my friend's planet, planet Zzynthoe. When I came back I saw nothing, Earth, the moon, nothing. I know who destroyed it though…. Cell. Oh how I wish I could turn back time to tell everyone, to make a warning or even stop him before he could do anything, but all was lost….  
  
Wait a minute… I reach down into my pocket. Oh my gosh! It was the capsule my grandmother gave me. My grandmother was a good friend of Bulma Breifs. And know I remember it was a knew device Bulma made, she said it could turn back time.  
  
So I pressed the button.*Poof* And there stood a machine. I hopped in and closed the door.*Machine voice*Year? I reply,"2045".(I don't know what time Cell was there, so choose whatever time you want).  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of light and I was nearly blinded by it, so I closed my eyes. ****POP****  
  
I was so scared because I looked out the window and saw that I was about 2,000 meters off ground. And I was falling really quickly. So my eyes were watering as I clung the machine and was dropping. All I heard was a smash and everything went black.  
  
Are you ok miss? I just realized I was being poked with a stick by some kid. I opened my eyes…AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!, I yelled. There was a kid that had about 2 teeth that was grinning at me. I was trying to catch my breath from all of the yelling. I sat up and looked around it was the back yard of a house and there was no machine. I looked down at myself…oh my god I was wearing a short skirt that was so tight and I was also wearing a black spaghetti strap shirt. And my shoes had a 4 inch heel. And worse of all… my hair was down and I never wear my hair down. I looked up at the kid and asked him,Where am I? In Tokyo,Japan. I looked at him speechless, last time I was on Earth or I remembered I was in the U.S. I knew that I was very close to the Briefs house. So I stood up and dusted myself off. Thanks kid. He smiled and said you welcome.  
  
Soon I was down the road of a busy street. I asked a man that was waiting for a bus, Were is Capsule corp.? He pointed down the road and said, It's about 2 blocks down, then make a turn and keep walking straight, you can't miss it. So I started walking towards my destination. As I turned the block I was like, Woah! It was a long road with flowers on each side and then not too far off in the distance was a gate with a huge house right behind the gate. So I started walking faster. It seemed like forever…And by the time I got there I was huffing and puffing. There were two guards at the front and they asked, State your name. I said Serenity Bloomsgale.(Not from Sailor Moon, It's my cousin's name and I like it a lot so I named myself that in this story.) One asked…Aren't you the one that's related to King Zzynthoe? I said yes. And the guards asked what are you here for, and I replied, I need to see Bulma Briefs. And they said, You may pass. As I went through the gate I was getting nervous, afraid that no one would know me because it was so long since I last seen her, about 13 years ago and know I'm 17.  
  
When I got to the door I rang the doorbell. And a maid opened the door and asked, May I help you? I said, Yes I need to see Bulma Briefs. She said, Come in- please make yourself comfortable. So I went into the living room and I started looking around. They had pictures of a lot of people. I picked up one picture and I saw a guy that was incredibly good looking that looked about 20 and had purple hair..I thought, Could it be..be Trunks? May I help you?, That voice startled me and almost made me drop the picture. I quickly turned around and saw Bulma, she look so pretty. Serena? She asked.  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAH! I love cliffhangers. Well I made a goal to about 10 reviews. Please, I begging you, review (I'm standing on my neese and eveyones looking at me like I was a complete freak) oooppss….oh well please review! 


End file.
